The Fault in Our Stars
by Sigung-chan
Summary: "Oke, Shintarou-kun?"/ "Oke."/Kau pasti bingung dengan tulisan ini, makanya aku tidak berharap aku memberikannya padamu, tapi jika aku tak ada waktu mau tidak mau aku harus memberikannya padamu. Intinya, akan ada sakit hati ketika takdir memutus benang merah antara dua orang. Tapi sakit hati itu tergantung sebagaimana kau menilainya./ OOC, TYPO, CANON, and so much more. RnR nee?


Kagerou Days Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Jin

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, CANON, OOC,and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Disclamer The Fault in Our Stars (novel): John Green

I just borrow the tittle for this fiction

Pemeran Utama :

Kisaragi Shintaro

Tateyama Ayano

Please Enjoy..

**The Fault in Our Stars**

Shintaro memandang bosan langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tidak memainkan komputernya sebagaimana mestinya. Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa bosan, bosan sekali dengan kegiatan rutinitasnya. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Tak hanya itu, Shintaro juga mematikan semua alat elektroniknya pada hari ini, yang lagi-lagi ia tak mengerti kenapa, padahal kalau dipikir, itu adalah sesuatu hal yang tak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Shintaro.

Ia melirik kalender yang tergantung di sisi kemarnya, tanggal 13 Agustus, artinya malam ini akan diadakan festival musim panas di daerah sekitar Tokyo. Shintaro tentu saja tidak berminat, lagipula untuk apa ia repot-repot pergi ke festival yang hanya dipenuhi oleh manusia-mansia kekurangan hiburan di masa hidupnya. Shintaro bahkan merasa dia tidak butuh hiburan. Tidak, jika kau hanya berkubang pada penyesalan.

Ia kembali menatap layar ponselnya yang sengaja dimatikan, menimbang apakah ia harus menyalakan dan mendengar omelan Ene seharian penuh tentang betapa bosannya gadis Cyber itu berada di dalam komputer Shintaro dalam keadaan mati atau tetap membiarkan ponsel itu dalam keadaan mati dan membiarkan hening melandanya. Shintaro memilih pilihan kedua. Ya, itu lebih baik dibanding mendengar ocehan seorang Cyber cerewet yang mempunyai tenaga ekstra sebanyak 25 jam nonstop. Bisa jadi, dua bulan kedepan Shintaro harus memeriksakan kesehatan kupingnya pada dokter THT karena divonis akan tuli berkesinambungan. Karena Shintaro tidak begitu suka ke Rumah Sakit, jadi ia berusaha sebisa mungkin mengurangi presentase telinganya menjadi tuli.

"_Kaa-san_, apa kau tahu dimana yukata-ku disimpan?" Suara Momo terdengar sampai di gendang telinga Shintaro. Meski ia sedikit kesal karena adik perempuannya itu hobi teriak-teriak di rumah, setidaknya ia masih bisa mengetahui bahwa kupingnya masih normal. Sangat normal malah, sampai terkadang ia masih bisa mengenang suara gadis itu dengan jelas di telinganya. Sangat jelas.

Ah, Shintaro lupa, adiknya itu suka sekali dengan yang namanya festival. Festival apapun pasti ia datangi. Festival musim panas, festival musim gugur, bahkan mungkin jika nanti ada festival Heat Haze Daze mungkin adik perempuannya itu akan datang. Mungkin.

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk setelah beberapa lama.

"Shintaro-_kun_, kau mau makan siang bersama kami atau _kaa-san_ membawakan makan siang ke dalam kamarmu?" Shintaro mampu mendengar suara ibunya bertanya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Biasanya ia akan malas beranjak dari depan computer dan mengatakan dengan malas bahwa ia ingin makan siangnya di taruh depan kamar saja dan nanti ia akan mengambilnya. Tapi terkadang ia suka lupa mengambil makan siangnya dan membiarkannya di depan kamar sampai sore, bahkan hampir basi. Jika hal itu terjadi Momo pasti memarahinya dan memaksa Shintaro untuk memakan makanannya. Besok pagi Shintaro mengalami diare.

"Aku akan turun," jawabnya pendek. Cih, lagi-lagi Shintaro tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Ia tidak memainkan komputernya, mematikan ponselnya dan bahkan ia mau repot-repot turun ke lantai bawah rumahnya hanya untuk makan siang bersama. Ada apa dengan dirinya saat ini?

Ia beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas turun ke lantai bawah. Ia melihat ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang dan adiknya, Momo sedang mencoba beberapa yukata di ruang tamu mereka.

"_Nee Okaa-san_, mana yang lebih bagus, yang warna pink atau yang warna kuning?" tanya Momo masih sambil memilih-milih yukata yang berserakan di ruang tamu. Ibunya menghentikan aktivitas menyiapkan makan siang dan memilih melihat kearah Momo sambil berpikir.

"Menurut Okaa-_san_ Momo cocok dengan yukata pink, bagaimana pendapat Shintaro-_kun_?" tanya ibunya sambil menata Shintaro. Shintaro hanya bingung untuk berkomentar apa, pasalnya tak ada satu perempuan pun yang pernah meminta komentarnya tentang baju yang mereka pakai.

"_Nee, Shintarou-_kun_, menurutmu aku cocok tidak memakai yukata ini?"_

Ingatan Shintaro disentak.

Ah, bagaimana ia bisa lupa, gadis itu _pernah_ bertanya pada Shintaro mengenai yukata yang ia pakai. Satu-satunya gadis yang pernah bertanya dan dekat dengannya, selain ibu dan adiknya tentu saja. Lalu, apa yang Shintaro jawab waktu itu?

"_Lumayanlah. Tapi sebaiknya kau menyingkirkan syal merah bodoh itu karena tidak cocok dengan apa yang kau pakai saat ini."_

Jawaban lugas, sinis,dan sarkastik. Itulah Shintaro di depan gadis itu.

Apa reaksi gadis itu setelah Shintaro mengatakan hal tersebut?

Shintaro ingin kembali menyelami pikirannya namun suara Momo menginterupsinya.

"_Onii-chan_, mau berdiri di depan ruang tamu saja atau ikut kita makan?" tanyanya sambil mengambil tempat di meja makan. Shintaro segera berpaling dari ruang tamu menuju meja makan yang ada di dapur, berseberangan dengan ruang tamu. Ia mengambil tempat di depan ibu dan adiknya.

"_Itadakimasu_," ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

Momo hampir saja menjatuhkan semua piring kotor yang ada di tangannya, yang rencananya akan ia bawa ke dapur, tempat ibunya sedang mencuci piring saat ini. Ibunya menatap ia kaget sebelum tersenyum penuh makna. Shintaro sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu, begitu pula saat ini.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa merelakan hari seterik ini untuk berjalan-jalan di taman sekitar rumahnya? Bagaimana mungkin setelah dua tahun ia hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya, berkubang dalam kesahalan, menyalahkan diri sendiri, sekarang ia memutuskan untuk melangkah maju? Apa yang sebenarnya telah mengubah ia hari ini? Sebenarnya se-spesial apa hari ini? Ia mendengus. Bahkan ketika ia berjalan-jalan pun, ia tidak membawa ponselnya, yang sekarang teronggok mati di tempat tidurnya. Ah, biar saja jika Cyber cerewet itu memakinya nanti, toh ia tinggal mengecilkan volume dan sibuk mendengarkan musik.

Tanpa sadar, langkahnya membimbing ia menuju sebuah rumah bergaya klasik yang sangat ia kenali luar dalam. Entah kenapa, ia juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tapi, meski begitu, kakinya tetap saja melangkah mendekat menuju rumah itu, meski tubuhnya ingin menolak, tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hati dan jiwanya sangat merindukan semua ini.

Tangannya terulur memencet bel. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sebelum seorang lelaki paruh baya berkacamata membukakan pintu depan rumah.

"_Are_? Kalau tidak salah, kau Shintaro teman Ayano– ?" tanyanya sambil berdiri di depan pintu. Shintaro mengangguk singkat.

"Apa… aku boleh 'melihat' Ayano?" tanya Shintaro, tanpa sepengendalian dirinya. Kenapa? Kenapa dirinya bisa bertanya seperti itu?

Kenjirou terdiam sejenak. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca, namun kacamatanya berkilat sejenak. Hening beberapa lama sebelum Kenjirou mempersilahkan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Tateyama senior menunjukkan Shintaro letak dupa dan Shintaro mengambilnya. Ia membimbing Shintaro masuk menuju rumahnya yang suram sekarang. Wajar saja, hidup pria itu telah hancur. Ia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Istri yang sangat dicintainya dan anak yang sangat disayanginya telah meninggalkannya. Apa lagi yang bisa membuat duda ini tersenyum? Jadi jangan salahkan ia jika ia terus melakukan eksperimen gila yang melibatkan manusia. Ambil contoh, Takane dan Haruka, meski kita tidak akan membahas itu sekarang.

Ia membuka sebuah pintu yang menuju sebuah kamar. Kamar itu gelap dan Kenjirou menyalakan lampunya. Kamar bergaya Jepang Kuno itu kosong. Eh, ternyata tidak juga, karena di ujung kamar terdapat sebuah altar. Mereka berdua masuk lebih dalam ke kamar itu.

Semakin dekat, semakin yakin altar untuk siapa yang berada di kamar itu. Foto gadis itu terpampang jelas di depan altar. Dia, dengan syal merahnya, terseyum kosong ke arah kamera. Shintaro meyakini bahwa gambar ini diambil ketika mereka mulai masuk SMA, ketika semua masih baik-baik saja. Di sekitar altar terdapat karangan bunga yang sudah hampir layu. Tampaknya Tateyama senior ini belum berinisatif untuk mengganti bunga tersebut. Shintaro menaruh dupa yang telah ia nyalakan di tempat dupa di depan altar.

Kenjirou meninggalkannya sendiri, katanya masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan, dan Shintaro hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak kata. Ia masih terpaku pada foto gadis di depannya, yang seolah tersenyum kosong ke arah Shintaro.

DEG!

Shintaro merasa hatinya baru saja dihantam oleh gada yang sangat berat dan sangat kuat. Ia nyaris lupa caranya bernapas, lupa caranya menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya, lupa caranya mengontrol otot-otot di sekitar matanya agar mau berkedip. Singkatnya, ia lupa semesta di sekitarnya.

Bibirnya berucap tanpa perintah. Otaknya kosong dan tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh foto itu, foto gadis yang sangat dirindukannya. Gadis yang menjadi sumber penyesalannya selama ini. Gadis yang telah pergi membawa hampir seluruh kesadaran Shintaro akan dunia ini.

"… Ayano…"

Gadis bernama Tateyama Ayano.

.

.

.

Hampir 10 menit Shintaro hanya diam di tempatnya, tak beranjak sedikitpun. Ia tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari foto Ayano, atau berkedip sekalipun. Ia tetap diam disana, dan kalau kekuatan mata bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang sekarang hanya bisa dilihat dari foto, Shintaro rela memberikan apapun untuk mendapatkan mata itu. Sayang, harapan tetap harapan, dan kenyataan tetap kenyataan, serta kematian tetaplah kematian. Tak ada yang berubah, akan berubah atau pasti berubah. Begitulah seorang Shintaro, menyedihkan, eh?

Akhirnya, jiwanya mengalah pada tubuhnya. Pemuda itu mulai bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan secepat mungkin ingin keluar dari kamar tersebut, karena ia tahu, sedikit lebih lama disana membuatnya tidak bisa menahan seluruh curahan emosi yang sedari dua tahun lalu ia pendam dalam, jauh di dasar relung hatinya, mungkin kalau bisa ia akan menggali relung hati tersebut dan menyimpan emosi sialan itu disana dan menguburnya, lalu setiap satu bulan ia akan melayat dan berdoa yang terbaik. Mungkin, kalau saja ia bisa.

Kenjirou tidak terlihat dimanapun, dan Shintaro juga belum ingin pulang. Akhirnya, menyusuri koridor rumah yang sudah sangat ia hapal, kakinya menuntunnya menuju lantai dua, tempat kamar Ayano berada. Kalian bisa mengatakan bahwa Shintaro sudah sangat melanggar privasi seseorang, tapi apalah daya, jika hati dan logikamu berhenti bekerja sama karena sebuah perasaan? Apa yang bisa kau perbuat? Mana yang akan kau dukung? Hatimu kah? Atau otakmu? Mana yang lebih baik?

Tapi, karena Shintaro tidak tahu pilihan apa, dia membiarkan tubuh dan jiwanya yang membimbingnya, yang ternyata mereka memihak hati Shintaro. Kenyataan dilupakan, logika ditinggalkan. Biar saja konsekuensi datang belakangan, saat ini Shintaro hanya ingin memuaskan hasrat tubuh dan jiwanya.

Dibukanya pintu yang sudah hampir tak pernah terbuka lagi selama dua tahun. Pintunya sudah aus dan harus di beri minyak, sehingga Shintaro sedikit kesusahan ketika membukanya, namun ia berhasil masuk.

Kamar Ayano gelap gulita, hanya ada penerangan dari jendela yang tertutup gorden transparan. Wangi yang sangat ia kenal sekaligus ia rindukan menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga dadanya, membuatnya tenang dan terbuai. Ia merasa seolah Ayano berada disini dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Tapi jelas, itu adalah pemikiran orang konyol yang tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Tapi, bukankah Shintaro juga tidak mau menerima kenyataan? Berarti dia kah orang konyol tersebut? Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja.

Ia berjalan lebih jauh masuk ke kamar Ayano dan berhenti di sebuah meja yang Shintaro yakini sebagai meja belajar Ayano. Ia menarik kursinya dan duduk disana. Meneliti sekeliling ia melihat sebuah foto dalam sebuah pigura kayu yang dilapisi kaca. Shintaro mengambil pigura tersebut.

Ayano berbalut yukata berwarna pink dengan lehernya dililit selendang konyol sedang tersenyum cerah di depan kamera, Takane Enemoto, memandang jutek sekaligus blushing ketika bahunya dirangkul Haruka, dan Shintaro, ekspresi malas biasa meskipun hatinya saat itu berdebar tak karuan karena Ayano menggenggam tangannya erat. Harus menangis atau tersenyum, Shintaro tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Setelah puas melihat foto, ia berniat mengembalikan foto tersebut, dan saat itulah kertas itu terjatuh dari belakang foto tersebut.

.

.

.

"_Onii-chan_! Ayo kita berangkat!" Seru Momo sambil mendobrak pintu kamar Shintaro. Si empu yang sedang berganti pakaian terlonjak kaget dan reflex melempar bantal ke wajah adiknya.

"Kau tahu kegiatan yang disebut 'ketuk pintu sebelum masuk' Momo," gerutu Shintaro gemas melihat tingkah adiknya. Momo jejeritan dan menuduh Shintaro merusak dandanannya. Shintaro hanya menanggapinya dengan menyeret Momo keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintu kamar tepat di depan wajahnya.

_Untuk Shintarou-_kun

_Sebenarnya ini bukan gayaku sekali menulis surat seperti ini. Ah, aku jadi merasa seperti gadis melankolis _

Shintaro turun beberapa saat setelah ia memakai jaket merahnya dan menemukan Momo telah menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Aku terkejut ternyata _Onii-chan_ mau menemaniku ke festival musim panas," kata Momo sambil menatap Shintaro. Sang kakak hanya menatap Momo datar.

"Jadi kau suka atau tidak aku temani?" tanya sekaligus gerutu Shintaro. Momo menggandeng tangan Shintaro gemas.

"Tentu saja aku suka," katanya.

_Sebenarnya, aku ini tidak pandai dalam hal tulis-menulis seperti ini, ini bukan bidangku sih. Hahaha_

_Tapi, aku lebih tidak pandai lagi jika mengatakannya langsung di depanmu, berpikir seperti apa reaksimu saja itu sudah mampu membuatku mengurungkan niatku. _

Festival musim panas jelas ramai dan padat pengunjung. Mereka berdua harus berdesak-desakkan dihimpit oleh banyak orang dan harus menyenggol sana-sini. Tapi wajah Momo terlampau ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi Shintaro saat ini. Ia meras malas dan ingin tiduran di rumah, menyesal ia menawarkan diri untuk menemani Momo. Entah apa lagi-lagi yang membuat otaknya konslet.

"_Nee, Onii-chan_, ayo kita coba permainan itu," ajak Momo sambil menarik lengan Shintaro ke sebuah stand permainan.

_Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu jika kita bertemu, dan aku hanya takut aku tak bisa berkata apapun saat aku bertatapan denganmu._

_Jadi, untuk berjaga-jaga aku menulis surat ini, meski aku berharap aku bisa mengatakannya langsung._

Permainan tangkap ikan.

"Kau ini bocah kesepian ya?" sindirnya sinis pada Momo. Momo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melanjutkan permainannya. Shintaro mendesah keras.

"Bagaimana mungin kau masih sanggup bermain hal seperti itu sedangkan umurmu sudah 15 tahun?" cecar Shintaro lagi.

"Dan _Onii-chan_ sudah berumur 18 tahun dan tidak tahu caranya berpacaran," Momo menyindir balik sambil mencibir. "Aku juga yakin _Onii-chan_ belum pernah mimpi basah," sambungnya dengan kalimat vulgar. Memang dasar Shintaro yang kelewat polos, ia hanya merona merah sampai ke kuping mendengar penuturan adiknya, seraya mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menjatuhkan Momo ke kolam ikan di depannya.

_Waktu berlalu seolah mempermainkanku. Kadang aku merasa waktu cepat sekali, dan kadang lambat sekali. _

_Biasanya aku mampu menafsirkan waktu yang berjalan terlalu cepat, atau kadang yang berjalan terlalu lambat._

"Ah! _Nee Onii-chan_, belikan aku permen apel dong," rajuk Momo sambil menarik lengan jaket Shintaro. Lelaki perjaka itu hanya mendengus sebal.

"Kau ini bukan anak kecil, buat apa membeli makanan murah seperti itu?"

"Eh, jadi kalau aku membeli makanan mahal kau mau membayarkannya untukku?"

"Tentu saja–"

"Wah~ _Arigatou Onii-chan_~! Baik, ayo kita ke kedai sebelah sana," ajak Momo semangat. Kapan lagi kau ditraktir makanan mahal oleh kakak sepelit Shintaro?

_Tapi, berapa kalipun aku mencoba menebak waktu, tak ada yang mampu kutebak ketika bersama denganmu. Yang mampu kuhitung adalah betapa hebatnya jantungku berdebar sangat keras._

_Nee, Shintarou-kun, sebenarnya ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Dari hal-hal remeh sampai hal-hal yang sangat privasi dan kompleks, tapi aku tak tahu apakah aku punya waktu yang cukup panjang untuk bertanya padamu._

"Wuah~! _Itadakimasu_!" ucap Momo kelewat girang sambil menyantap porsi jumbo yang menghabiskan setengah dari tabungan Shintaro. Shintaro sendiri hanya memesan porsi kecil yang paling murah. Ia makan dengan penuh dengan rasa ketidaksyukuran, berbanding terbalik dengan Momo.

_Tapi aku tidak akan membahas ini sekarang. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, jika aku tak berani mengatakannya secara langsung padamu. (Kuharap aku mampu)_

_Aku pernah sekali bertanya padamu, tentang takdir dan kebetulan dan kau bilang bahwa kau tak paham dan tidak mempercayainya._

"Momo, cara makanmu membuatku mual," desis Shintaro yang kehilangan mood ketika melihat cara makan Momo yang seperti babi kelaparan. Momo tidak tersinggung, hanya menampilkan cengiran polos ala bocah 5 tahun. Shintaro berdecih.

_Tapi aku percaya. Aku percaya pada takdir. Ibuku pernah bercerita, bahwa di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya kebetulan, yang ada hanya takdir_

_Jadi, ternyata pertemuan kita juga bagian dari guratan takdir yang mencangkup semesta ini. Bagaimana menurutmu Shintarou-kun?_

"Apa kau tidak mengenal kata 'kenyang'? Kau baru saja menghabiskan satu porsi jumbo ramen dan masih melahap takoyaki?" gerutu Shintaro yang melihat Momo sedang menahap takoyaki dengan nikmat.

"Apa _Onii-chan_ tidak bosan dari tadi menggerutu terus? Ini festival dan kau harus lebih menikmatinya," balas Momo, Shintaro mendengus.

_Tidakkah menurutmu hebat bagaimana dua orang yang tidak saling kenal lalu dipertemukan dengan pensil takdir dan menjadi kenal, bukan hanya sekedar tahu. _

_Menurutku itu hebat sekali_

"Sebentar lagi kita akan masuk ke acara inti. Pesta kembang api!" pekik Momo gembira. Shintaro yang duduk di samping Momo hanya memandang langit malam dengan datar. Langit yang banjir akan bintang.

_Tapi meski hebat, kadang takdir juga berlaku sangat kejam. Ia bisa mempertemukan orang dengan sangat mudah, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia bisa memisahkan orang juga dengan sangat mudah, seperti membalikkan telapak tangan._

_Masalahnya, ketika ia memisahkan kedua orang, efeknya tidaklah sama seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Ada luka, ada tangis, ada kekecewaan, pengkhianatan, dan segala jenis emosi manusia._

"Sebentar lagi~" gumam Momo terlampau senang. Shintaro hanya meneguk Cola yang ia beli di mesin penjual otomatis, setelah Momo mencibirnya tidak punya selera dan Shintaro membalas bahwa ini hanya kebutuhan. Momo hanya mendengus.

_Kau pasti bingung dengan tulisan ini, makanya aku tidak berharap aku memberikannya padamu, tapi jika aku tak ada waktu mau tidak mau aku harus memberikannya padamu._

_Intinya, akan ada sakit hati ketika takdir memutus benang merah antara dua orang. Tapi sakit hati itu tergantung sebagaimana kau menilainya. _

"3! 2! 1!"

DUAR!

DUAR!

Angkasa hitam dipenuhi warna-warna cerah. Seperti pelangi yang meledak.

"Wuaaahh! _SUGOI_!" pekik Momo terlampau senang. Ia berjingkrak-jingkrak di tempatnya dan Shintaro harus menahannya agar ia tidak jatuh terjerebab ke tanah karena menginjak yukata.

Shintaro melihat bermacam-macam kembang api yang berusaha mengecat langit malam menjadi berwarna-warni, meski hanya sesaat, tapi tetap saja, itu indah.

_Aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang akan kau berikan ketika kau nanti mendengar kabar 'kepergian'ku, ketika takdir memutuskan untuk mengakhiri benang merah diantara kita._

_Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dan semakin aku bertanya, semakin aku pusing sendiri. _

"_Tadaima_~" seru Momo lelah sambil melepas sandalnya. Shintaro juga melepas sepatunya. Momo tewas di ruang tamu seketika bokongnya menyentuh sofa, sedangkan Shintaro ke dapur dan membuka kulkas, mencari keberadaan soda yang barangkali masih ada di kulkas.

_Tapi, tetap saja, dengan beragam ekspresi yang akan kau tunjukkan nanti, kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu. _

_Tidak boleh sama sekali, karena ini bukan salahmu. _

Shintaro naik ke lantai dua dan langsung merangkak naik ke tempat tidurnya. Hari ini melelahkan sekali, pikirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung melesak masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

_Oke Shintarou-_kun_?_

Shintaro memimpikan Ayano. Gadis yang sangat ia rindukan. Ayano tampak menawan dalam mimpinya, meski ia hanya memakai blazer sekolah dan syal merahnya. Ayano membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, tapi ia tidak bisa mendegar dengan jelas. Ayano tersenyum. Shintaro tahu makna senyuman itu. Senyuman yang mampu membuat hatinya bekerja 3 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, senyuman yang selalu membuat Shintaro luluh di depan Ayano. Senyumam yang mampu membuatnya jatuh hati setengah mati kepada Ayano.

Shintaro mampu membaca gerak bibir Ayano. Shintaro mengerti sekarang apa yang Ayano katakan. Shintaro tersenyum. Tulus. Lembut, penuh cinta dan kerinduan.

_Oke Ayano._

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Jadi, Audry adalah Author baru di Kagerou Days Fanfiction, dan ini merupakan cerita pertama Audry. Ini hanya short fict mengenai Shinatro tentang kematian Ayano. Dan, tanpa banyak kata...

RnR Please


End file.
